Gauntlets of Fire
Gauntlets of Fire is a 3-D platformer-Action game, being released sometime in late 2013 for the Wii U. This game is the first of the Tales of the Crystals series. Cyclone Games CID (Creative and Interactive Director), Mixxmasta says this series will have no recurring characters except Ski Drazehill, the main character and his friend Colt Silro, as well as series Villian, Adrian Bridge and the Shaded. Story Chapter 1: The Introduction The story starts with the player seeing an Abandoned city. The camera then switches to a bird's eye view and you can see only one light in the whole city. Then you see a boy beside the light. This, is Ski Drazehill. A girl walks over to him. This, is Colt Silro. Both of them are living in a deselate city, the city's name being Seafead. They have been living like this for a year. Luckily, for them, before Seafead was turned into a deselate apocalypse, it was sale month, where all the food and other products go on sale. But the food is running out. They need to move on soon. Colt has a flashback of what happens and she gets scared, and cuddles up to Ski. Ski then says the first words in the game, "We need to go." And with that he stands up and starts walking, being followed by Colt. After completing the first stage, Ski and Colt meet a fellow in dark clothes with a black fedora with a grey stripe. He introduces himself as Adrian Bridge and he is dissapointed that you got through his little "test". He then summons the Omega Shaded, the first boss in the game. He leaves you saying, "Since you have passed the test, you can now go and play with my friend." And on that note, he leaves, leaving you to fight the Omega Shaded. After defeating Omega Shaded, Ski finds Adrian running away and Ski and Colt decide to follow him into the Azule Caverns. The continue to follow him, but then they fall down a pit. Ski gets knocked out and Colt lands on top of him. Ski eventually opens his eyes an sees that Colt is looking after him. She says that they need to rest but Ski refuses. He says that they need to go after Adrian. Ski runs in the direction where Adrian went and Colt sighs, saying, "This could have been my chance..." She then chases after him. Chapter 2: Legends are Based on Truth Before running out of the Azure Caverns, Ski notices a hole in the wall. Stopping Colt, they walk into the mysterious room. It is only lit by a candle. They find there is an old man in the room. He says, "I was expecting you, so, let me tell you a story. Characters There are not a lot of characters you can find in this game. But here are the characters that are main. Stages & Bosses Stages These are areas where it is not a hub world and is not a boss fight. #Deselate Central #Azule Caverns #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #Dusk Ridge Hub Worlds These are areas were you can explore and find upgrades. Seafead Mystic Jungle Volcano Base Pillar Desert Night Cave Bosses These are enemies that you fight only once, but they have strategies and they have large health. #Omega Shaded #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #The Adria Category:Cyclone Games Category:3D Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Action Games Category:3D Platforming Games